monster_high_and_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Oroku Saki/Shredder
Oroku Saki/Shredder is a master of Ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the 'adopted father' of Karai, the nefarious leader of the Foot Clan, and one of the two primary antagonists of the series, the first one being the Kraang. Personality Shredder is known for fighting with reckless ferocity, showing little mercy to anyone who stands between him and his conquest. Although he finds himself within a city swarming with various Mutant creatures and aliens from different Dimensions, Shredder typically views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. He once seemed to care about Hamato's biological daughter (Karai, who he considers to be nothing but a trophy gained by one of his initial victories), but after Karai learns that Shredder has been lying to her, he figures that she doesn't have a purpose any longer and has her locked up in a Dungeon. Shredder is so wicked that he was even willing to tell Miwa lies about her mother's death in order for her to believe that Splinter was the one responsible. Appearance The Shredder's spikes are a bit bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets. However, the hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. The Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face, which he received when he attacked Yoshi in his home and ignited a huge fire (presumably). He once had black hair and a completely natural face, but he also had lost these two aspects during the fire. He now suffers from severe burns, though he is still suprisingly competent as a fighter. It is still debatable whether or not he lost the sight of his right eye in the fire, as it is now blood red with just a blue iris. Relationships Master Splinter He and Hamato Yoshi were once friends of each other, but then, love of them for the same woman had drove them apart. This made them both rivals with each other. Karai Karai is the adopted daughter of him and is the only person who he cared about. Secretly for vengeance against the Hamato Clan, he's raise Karai like when he was raised by Hamato Yuuta, father of Master Splinter. Friends He has no friends, only henchmen, and the Kraang are just an ally in time of need for him. Hamato Yoshi once was his friend. Romance He was once in love with Tang Shen before she rejected him. Enemies His enemies are the Turtles, Splinter, and their allies. Abilities He is the powerful ninja master, but unlike Splinter, he is using the way of rage, hate and violence for the most of it. Now mutated into creature-like being, he has both ninja skills and the great strength given by the mutagen. Trivia *He is the most fearful enemy of all enemies of the Turtles. *He's regardless of lives of the others. ** He doesn't even care that his men are mutants or not. ** Once Karai ran out of use, he has no care in her anymore. *He fights with strictly forbidden Ninjitsu techniques. *His armor look resembles to Darth Vader. *He have only two things that he cared about in his life, Karai and his Kuro Kabuto. **Shredder has no care about humanity. **Shredder never care his minions, even the Kraang. *He's planned to betrayed the Kraang and create his own Criminal Empire. *Even the entire planet is at risk, he's still thinking that no goal is greater than having Hamato Yoshi killed. *He is now a mutant just like his henchmen. *After the Triceratons' invasion, he became a mutant. Category:Enemies Category:Allies of the Enemies Category:Ninjas Category:Villains Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Mutants Category:Deceased